


My Twin

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Drabble, Illnesses, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Caramon is the ill one...





	My Twin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wholeyolk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/gifts).



It was an unprecedented turn of events, as Caramon writhed in fever, and Raistlin kept vigil.

More than kept, he thought to himself irritably.

Trust Caramon to get stabbed by a filthy blade. He moved closer to his twin, resting a hand on Caramon's forehead, and uttering a simple spell to still his movement.

Raistlin pulled the old poultice off, placing the fresh mash of herbs long the scrape before securing it with clean cloth. The first poultice went in the flames then, and Raistlin released the spell.

His brother might be a bane at times, but Caramon was his.


End file.
